Shut Up and Dance
by VictoriousGillies13
Summary: After breaking up with Jade, beck finds out Jade's an amazing dancer-dancing he wishes he knew about while they were still dating. OOC Bade Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Shut Up and Dance **

A/N: I'm not really sure what this is, it just came to me when I was listening to the song.

_**-Friday August 18 11:30 p.m.-**_

_ Beck Oliver was having a particularly boring Friday night, and he was in the mood for some…entertainment. Which brought him to the Cat Scratch night club. Ever he had broken up with his girlfriend, Jade; he had been looking for ways to distract himself. He was hoping that watching the dancers and maybe a lap dance or two would be enough for him to keep his mind off of Jade for one night. Little did he know that he would be getting very, very distracted tonight…by his ex._

**-Beck's POV—**

Friday night. I have absolutely nothing to do. Pre break-up I would've been hanging out with Jade, but obviously that doesn't happen anymore. I texted both Andre and Robbie to see if they wanted to do something tonight. Both had lame excuses about doing something with their grandmas. Whatever. I can find something to do on my own. Something that will keep my mind off of Jade. Ever since we broke up I haven't been able to stop thinking about her.

I kept thinking of things I could do that would keep my mind off of Jade. I then remembered some guys at school talking about this new night club that had really hot dancers. I think I'll head there, it sounds like a great way to get my mind off of Jade. Maybe, just maybe I could get a lap dance or two?

***Jade's POV***

Tonight is just like any other Friday night – I got home from school at 3 and now I'm getting ready to go to work. I work at this new night club, the Cat Scratch, as a dancer. I've always had a passion for dancing; I just never used to do it much when I was with Beck.

The dancing I do at the club isn't like any of the dancing kids do at Hollywood Arts. No, this is more shall we say…exotic. I'm not a stripper or anything. I just prefer to dance in micro mini clothes in front of an all male audience. I'm not a slut or whore either – it's just dancing.

I got to the Cat Scratch at 9 on the dot and it was already packed. There are so many sleazy guys in Hollywood. I mean don't they have anything better to then watch us girls dance? I guess I can't complain though, without them I wouldn't have a paycheck.

Guess I should go get ready to dance. The more I dance the more tips I make, and the more money I get. Tonight's outfit consist of black booty shorts (and I mean so short half of my ass is hanging out, it makes for even better tips) with torn fishnets underneath, a black lace push-up bra (that makes my boobs look even bigger) underneath a black mesh top, and black stilettos. My hair is curly like usual and has teal streaks in it. As for my makeup, I have nice smoky eyes and red lips.

Normally I just dance up on the main stage or sometimes help bartend, but tonight I found out I'm being put in the VIP lounge. Basically that's where all of the rich, married men hang out. It also means I get a hell of a lot more tips! The only thing I'm looking forward to about working in the VIP lounge is the fact that I have to give lap dances. Like I said, I'm not a whore or a slut, but I guess it's part of the job. It's going to be hard though since I keep thinking about Beck, and I do still love him. God, what would Beck think if he found out I work here?

**A/N: So there was chapter one. Sorry its so short! Also, sorry Beck's POV is so short, I had a hard time writing in his POV. I promise it will get longer and more exciting. Review and let me know what you though **


	2. Chapter 2: Authors Note

**Authors Note:**** Sorry I haven't updated yet! I really like this story, but I'm having a hard time getting the story to go in the direction I want it to. I promise I will update as soon as I get to where I want it. Also, thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed and favorite the story, it means so much to me! Please just be patient while I wait to update **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: ****Thank you so much to everyone who left a review! It made me so happy to see that people like my story. Anyways, here's chapter two. **

**Jade's POV**

I put all thoughts of Beck to the back of my mind. I couldn't be thinking about my ex, whom I still love, while I'm being forced to give some old guy a lap dance. When I finally made my way over to the VIP lounge (I had to convince myself that I could do this and was only doing it for the money) I could see just how full the lounge already was. There had to be at least fifteen guys in the VIP lounge. Perverted rich motherfuckers. At least I don't have to work the lounge all by myself. Trina is also working in the lounge. When I say Trina I do mean Trina Vega. As annoying as she may be at school, she's not that bad outside of school. Plus, she's an amazing dancer. One good thing about working with her is that she makes huge tips, and since in the VIP lounge we share tips, it means more money for me.

**Trina's POV**

Tonight was just like any other Friday night at the Cat Scratch. Tonight I was working in the VIP lounge with Jade. She's actually not that bad outside of school and the guys here love her. I hate them. We both do. They are all so gross and disgusting. I can't believe all of these old guys come here to watch us young girls dance. It's sick.

I never thought I'd end up working at a place like the Cat Scratch. I mean I do love dancing and I'm good at it, it's just that dancing half naked and giving old guys lap dances isn't exactly what I had in mind. I guess I do make a fair amount of money from working here. I just wish I didn't feel so dirty afterwards. I know at school I act like I love having all of the attention on me, but this isn't the kind of attention I want. I wish I could get a job that involved dancing where I wouldn't be ashamed of it. My own family doesn't even know I work here. As far as they know, I work at a pizza shop on the other side of town.

I was really surprised when Jade started working here. I know she's a good dancer and all I just never expected her to work at a place like this. Maybe a coffee shop, but never a night club. One day at break I asked her why she ever applied here of all paces for a job. She told me that after her break up with Beck she felt so alone, and she thought that maybe working here with all of the guys' attention she would feel less alone. I feel so bad for her; she's so lost without Beck. I keep secretly hoping they'll get back together. I know everyone thinks I have a crush on him, but I don't. I just more so admired how well Beck treated Jade.

Ever since that day at break Jade and I have become closer. I wouldn't exactly say we're friends, I know Jade sure as hell would say we're not. It is nice though to know she trusts me enough to tell me things she hasn't told anyone else. At school we still act like we hate completely each other. Here, we kind of stick together since we both hate it here. We help each other get through each horrible night working at the Cat Scratch.

**Jade's POV**

Since the VIP lounge is starting to fill up, Trina is going to help teach me how to give a proper lap dance to get the most money as possible. I'm so regretting having to give some old dude a lap dance. It's bad enough that we have to dance up on stage in front of their prying eyes, but now I to dance on them? No thanks. I just keep telling myself that it's only for the money. There also might be a small part of my brain telling me that I'm doing this to make Beck jealous. Which is completely ridiculous.

My first "client" of the night (I hate saying 'client', it makes it sound like I'm doing them a favor. Which, in a way I am, but still) is a guy who looks to be in his mid forties. He has slight wrinkles on his forehead and under his eyes and he is starting to bald slightly. I'm guessing, judging by the ring on his hand, that he's married and probably has kids as well. Anyways, he won't stop stat my body probably mentally undressing me! He also asked for a lap dance. Ugh.

To say the least, the lap dance was pure hell. The guy kept grabbing m ass and boobs and rubbing his hands all over my legs. I fell so dirty and violated right now. I feel like I need to take a shower and wash that entire old guy off of me. I can't believe that I still have to give more lap dances tonight. I guess it's not all bad thought, the last guy gave me a hundred bucks plus a twenty dollar tip. Trina let me keep the entire tip saying that I deserved it.

**Trina's POV**

I could tell from the look on Jade's face just how miserable she was during the entire time she was giving that guy a lap dance. It's bad enough that we have to give all of these old dudes lap dances, but when they start touching and rubbing us it becomes too much. No amount of money can pay for how violated you feel. After the dude Jade was giving a lap dance to paid her, I told her keep the tip After what she went through she definitely deserves it.

**Jade's POV**

The rest of the night kind of went by in a blur. Guy after guy coming for a lap dance, getting a drink, paying me for my "services", and then leaving. I don't even want to try and count the number of men I've grinded up on tonight. The only good thing is that I made A LOT of cash. I really just want to go home right now and take a long hot shower then go to bed. Too bad the night isn't over yet.

The VIP lounge was packed the entire night. Finally around eleven it started to die down. Trina and I talked for a while. Then we went and danced up of the stage for more money. Together Trina and I danced to "Shake It" just for the hell of it. The guys seemed to really love it. At eleven thirty we went back to the VIP lounge because we were told we had a client.

**Beck's POV**

Around eleven I finally left my RV and drove to the Cat Scratch night club. It took me a half hour or so to get there. When I walked in I could see men of all ages. Men from in their twenties all the way to men in their sixties. I guess I'm no the only guy seeking some female entertainment.

In the front of the club I could see that there was a big stage. I could vaguely see two slutty looking girls dancing on the stage. In the far left corner of the club there was a huge bar. A server passed me and handed me a drink. I then went and sat in one of the far back tables watching the girls on stage dance. While I was watching the dancers on stage, another dancer asked me if I wanted to go to the VIP lounge. She said something about the girls from the stage were going to be in there giving lap dances. It sounded pretty good to me so I told her sure and the girl took me to the VIP lounge.

The VIP lounge was upstairs and it was closed off by long draping fabric. Inside, there were small round tables, lots of chairs, and a big light fixture hanging form the ceiling. The girl who brought me to the lounge told me to wait, the girls from the stage would be up shortly.

After sitting around for fifteen minutes upstairs I could hear the noise of people talking and of high heels clicking on the stairs. I was getting kind of nervous and kind of excited. Nervous because this is the first time I'm going to be with a girl since Jade and I broke up, excited because I'm going to be getting a lap dance from a hot girl.

I could hear the foot steps getting closer to the door. Then I could see the door handle turning. Finally the door opened. At the door in front of me stood none other than Trina Vega. What the fuck is she doing here? From behind her I could see that there was another girl. One that had black curly hair and wait…are those teal streaks? Jade? No way. No fucking way!

**A/N: **** Duh Duh Duhhhhhh! So did Beck find out Jade's little secret? Anyways, I am so, so sorry it took me so long to update! Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I added Trina into this chapter because I feel like she adds to the story. Plus, it's a lot easier to write from her POV verses beck's POV. Read and Review and let me know what you think of this chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Another update. Yay! Finally I've got this story going in the direction I want it to go. This chapter isn't the most exciting, but it does have some drama.**

**Trina's POV**

When I opened the door to the VIP lounge, the only guy in there was a very familiar face. There was Beck oliver sitting in the VIP lounge of the Cat Scratch. To say I was shocked when I saw him is an understatement. My first instinct upon seeing him was to scream,

"Beck?! What th…what the fuck are you doing here?", I screeched.

"I…I…I guess I could be asking you the same thing," was Beck's lame ass reply.

Upon my yelling, Jade came out from behind me. The look on Jade's face when she saw Beck held so many emotions. Part of her looked beyond pissed, almost murderous. Another part of her looked hurt and embarrassed. I could tell she was embarrassed that Beck was seeing that she worked here. I expected Jade to freak out right away when she saw Beck. She didn't; Jade stayed oddly quiet for a long time. Beck still hadn't noticed that Jade had come out from behind me yet, but as soon as he did, all hell broke loose. That made Jade snap. Soon, the former couple broke out into a screaming match.

"Jade?! What the fuck are you…what are you wear..you work here?!" Beck screamed.

"Oh my fucking god! Beck?! Why the fuck are you here? Are you here to get a lap dance from some slut that works here?" Jade yelled down right furious.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did come here to get a lap dance. Why the fuck does it matter?"

"Why does it matter? Oh my god, are you really that fucking stupid? I mean, yeah, we broke up, but now this is how you go and spend your Friday nights; watching half naked girls dance?" Jade yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

I tried to intervene the fighting couple several times, but it was no use. I could tell they were not going to stop yelling anytime soon.

"No, Jade, this isn't how I normally spend my Friday nights. I was just looking for something to keep my mind off of you! I don't know why you're making such a big deal about me coming here. You work here for God's sake! You prance around here like a little slut, half naked all the time. You and your slutty ass have grinded up on how many old guys? I bet you can't even count how many guys it's been! I'm the one who really should be fucking pissed off right now. We break up and then you go and work in a strip club? That's seriously fucked up Jade," Beck ranted to Jade.

After Beck's long rant he paused to take a deep breath. I'm surprised Jade hasn't said anything to him yet or punched him. Although, after Beck called Jade a slut, she seemed to shut down and more tears came to her eyes. Beck was about to start another rant when Jade cut him off,

"Save it, I don't want to hear it." Jade exasperatedly told Beck, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

With that Jade ran out of the VIP lounge. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I was going to go after her and make sure she's okay, but first I had to talk to Beck. I'm going to protect Jade and give Beck a piece of my mind.

As Jade left the room I could see the look on Beck's face. I could see that he regretted saying all of those things to Jade, calling her a slut. Beck sat back down on one of the couches and put his head in his hands.

"What have I done?"

I went and sat next to beck on the couch. Neither one of us said a word to each other. Finally I broke the silence,

"Beck, do you still love Jade?"

"Of course I do. I haven't stopped since the day we broke up," was his immediate response, I nodded.

"If you love her so much then why do you always cause her so much pain?" I asked.

"I don't know? I don't try to, its just that..I don't know," He stated confusedly.

"If it helps, Jade still loves you. A lot. She hasn't stopped loving you since the break up either. The only reason she even works here is to help keep her mind off of you."

"Really? Jade still loves me? And she can't atop thinking about me? So does this mean she doesn't love her job and I made an ass out of myself by calling her a slut?" He questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much. We both hate our jobs here," I told him honestly.

"Okay, I know why Jade works here, but why do you?"

Meanwhile, Jade was downstairs locked in a bathroom stall crying.

"That asshole! I can't believe he called me a fucking slut. God, why do I still love Beck? He treats me like shit and clearly doesn't love me."

Little did Jade know that, that isn't true. Beck still loves her.

**Trina's POV**

"Do you really want to know why I started working here?" I asked Beck, hoping he would say no. I really don't want to have to explain to him why I work here.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," was Beck's reply. Damn, I guess I'm not getting out of telling Beck why I work here.

"Okay. If you must know why I started working here, I'll tell you."

_**-Flashback-**_

_** Three months ago the Cat Scratch opened. Posted on the door was a flyer that read "Dancers Needed: Auditions at 12". I thought I'd go to the auditions and just see if anything would happen.**_

_** For my audition I decided to perform a dance I choreographed to **__Shut Up and Dance. __**After I performed my dance all three of judges clapped for me, telling I got the job. I was so excited! Finally, someone outside of HA would get to see my dancing.**_

_** One of the male judges told me to come back the next day for the first day of practice. When I got to the Cat Scratch the next day, as soon as I walked in the door, some guy handed me a contract. Basically the contract said that I was obligated to work here for at least six months before I could quit. Of course I signed it right away! I loved dancing, why would I want to quit after only six months?**_

_** As soon as practice had started I immediately began to regret signing the contract. The judges the day before failed to tell me what kind of dancing I would be doing. They hadn't told me it was exotic dancing and giving lap dances. Oh no, if they had told me that part there's no way in hell I would've signed that contract. It would be a long six months at the Cat Scratch.**_

"Wow. So you have to work here for three more months before you can quit?" Beck asked me.

"Yep. It has been pure hell these first three months. I'm sure its only going to get worse," I replied solemnly.

"Wait," Beck questioned, "isn't there any way you can break the contract and get out of working here three more months?"

"I don't think so? God, I wish there was," I told him honestly. "Don't worry about that right now. Right now you need to go find Jade and fix things with her."

"Huh?"

"Are you really that stupid? I said, go find Jade and fix things between you two." My god he's dense.

"Wait, are you trying to say you want me to fix things between us and get back together? I thought you like me?"

"Well, I don't. And yes, I do want you to fix things with Jade and hopefully get back together. Without you, Beck, Jade is lost and broken. I care about her and can't stand to see her hurt anymore. I don't care what you have to do, just fix things with Jade." With that I left the lounge leaving Beck to sit alone and ponder what I just said.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy with school, but I promise I'll make it up to all of you. I'm going to be posting another chapter tomorrow. Thank you again for all of the reviews! I hope you liked it **** R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: As promised another update. I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Beck's POV~**

After Trina left, I sat there and thought about what she said; "Without you, Jade is broken." Is that true, is she really that broken without me? I know I've been broken ever since we broke up, but whenever I saw Jade she didn't appear to be broken. Yet again she does always put up that badass front to make everyone seem like she doesn't give a shit about anything.

If Jade truly is as broken as I am I definitely want to try to get her back. Even if she isn't that hurt I still want to try to get her back. I've been so fucking miserable ever since we broke up. I will do literally anything to get Jade back at this point. Knowing Jade, its going to take a hell of a lot for her to take me back. I guess I wouldn't entirely blame her if she didn't take me back. I did humiliate her in front of all of our friends – which I regret deeply.

**Jade's POV**

I can't believe Back called me a fucking slut! He's such an asshole! Why did I even put up with him for three whole years? Oh, who am I trying to kid, I still love Beck. I know what he said is true; it just hurts so much hearing it from him of all people.

After I left the lounge I went and cried in the bathroom- still am crying in the bathroom. I know Trina stayed in the lounge after I left. I bet she and Beck are making out right now. God, I fucking hate her! She knows how much I still love Beck! Why would she do this to me? AS I was making up scenarios in my mind about what Beck and Trina are doing, Trina walked into the bathroom.

I immediately freaked out at her, assuming she had just came from making out with Beck.

"You bitch! How could you do this to me, you know I still love Beck!" I yelled at Trina as I grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her violently.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Jade? What did I do to you? I know you still love Beck!" Trina yelled back at me, pretending like she didn't know what she did.

"You know exactly what you did!" I screamed at her, "You went and made out with Beck the second I left the VIP lounge!"

"What? I did not go and make out with Beck. Oh my god, Jade. Are you really that fucking insecure that you believe I would go make out with Beck? I would never do that to you," She took a breath before continuing, "Just so you know, I was telling Beck that you two should get back together, but seeing as how insecure and jealous you are, I see why he broke up with you in the first place. I came here to see if you were okay, but instead you're accusing me of a bunch of bullshit," Trina spat at me.

Trina's response shocked me. I've never had her yell at me before, so she must be super pissed off with me. I' can't believe she called me insecure! I am not insecure. I can't believe how wrong I was about what they were doing. Trina was trying to help us get back together and I accused he of making out with Beck. Maybe she's right, I am insecure.

Trina stayed in the bathroom after she blew up at me. We both stared at each other for a while before Trina spoke up,

"I'm sorry for all the things I said. They aren't ru…" I cut her off.

"Yes, they are true. You're right, I am insecure and that probably is one of the reasons why Beck broke up with me. I do appreciate you trying to get us back together, and I'm sorry for accusing you of making out with Beck," I confessed.

"It's okay, and I really am sorry for the things I said,' She replied thoughtfully and then pulled me into a hug.

Trina and I talked for a while, successfully getting my mind off of Beck. WE went to the main stage and Trina started to teach me a dance she just learned in her Hip Hop class. I had a lot of fun learning the dance. For once the dance we were doing on stage was normal dancing, not provocative or exotic dancing.

As Trina and I were messing around on stage doing the dance she learned in her class, guys started to come watch us. They cheered louder watching us do our Hip Hop routine than doing our pole dances. I actually was so happy they were. Finally, these guys are seeing the type of dance we are really capable of. We're capable of not dancing half naked or with a pole.

**~Beck's POV~**

After getting my mind straight and coming up with a way to get Jade back, I went back out to the main stage. When I got to the main stage Jade and Trina were on stage dancing. Not stripping, actually legitimately dancing. It was some kind of hip hop routine.

Damn, Jade looks fucking sexy on stage. The way she's swaying her hips back and forth and the way she's flipping her hair. I also just took notice of her super skimpy, super hot outfit. Her ass looks amazing in those short shorts! And her boobs don't get me started on those.

God, why did I break up with her? She's so fucking hot! I wish she would've danced like that for me when we were still dating! Watching Jade up on stage, oh mu god I want a piece of that. I want my lap dance now – from Jade, please!

**A/N: First off, I'm so sorry for how pervy Beck sounds in this chapter. Secondly, I'm sorry for how short this chapter is. I promise the next chapter will be better. Enough bitching, who's excited for Wanko's Warehouse tomorrow night? I'm so excited; it's going to be awesome! My fingers are crossed for some Bade moments **** Please R&R – I want to try and get 30 reviews on this story**


End file.
